Nothing is Scarier
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A way Forever Red could've ended. Tommy finds himself face to face with perhaps a being more terrifying than any Monster, Zord, or Villian ever created. His wife. Read and Review Please.


Disclaimer: I don't Own Power Rangers

"Well guys, it's been a lot of fun." Tommy said to the other Red Power Rangers chatting with them after their victory over the Machine Empire. Serpentera had been destroyed and the World was safe as the last remnants of the Machine Empire was gone. The group of Red Rangers stood in the hangar saying their final farewells. "May the Power protect you."

"Nice to see you again Tommy. Glad to see you've been keeping well." T.J. said to him with a smile.

"Next time we meet up, let's not make this an annual Save The World thing." Jason said to him.

"I gotta say this has been a real treat." Leo said and the group put their fists in a circle symbolizing a bond between Rangers and Friends.

"Thomas Oliver!" A voice shouted surprising them especially Tommy who whipped around in shock his eyes widening at what he saw coming towards them, or more specifically ,who was coming towards him.

A young woman in her twenties wearing pink and white was marching her way towards him with brown hair down to her shoulders and matching brown eyes. Tommy felt fear go in his stomach as there was nowhere to run or hide.

Kimberly Ann Hart was a petite thing, barely over five feet four inches but with how angry she appeared, she was a lot more scary looking. Right now Tommy would rather be up on the moon fighting Serpentera with nothing but a rock in his hand than face her as she angrily stomped towards him.

"Who's that?" Cole said looking on as Jason had a smirk on his face enjoying the sight.

"That's Kimberly, the Original Pink Ranger chosen by Zordon." He explained to the others who watched on. "And the scariest

"Hey Beautiful-"

"Don't you Hey Beautiful me!" Kimberly cut him off and Tommy gulped. "I was just getting out of the Shower, getting ready to try out my new Bikini I bought just for this occasion and what do I find when I get to the pool?" She asked him. "You not where you said you was going to be. And I thought, 'Oh he's probably getting some Breakfast.' A half hour later I realize there was no Breakfast coming. So I track down Bulk and Skull and tell me what happened and where you've been."

Tommy winced at her words. He could only imagine how Scary she appeared before the two when she appeared demanding to know where he was.

"Once I got them to form sentences without stuttering they told me, you had received a call for a mission." At her words Andros slunk out of view. "Needless to say I was less than happy when I found out what was going on and you had bailed on me, on us, on our honeymoon!" She said to Tommy who was unable to form sentences.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Carter said to her. "Will you please calm down-" He was cut off by a sharp hit in the side

"Stupid move Rookie." Jason said elbowing him and TJ and Andros nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell me to calm down Ruffles!" Kimberly shouted at him surprising him. "I'm having a polite conversation with my Husband, or maybe Ex-Husband." She said glaring at him.

"Kimmie that's a bit much don't you think? We've only been married two days." Tommy said to her trying to humor her but she wasn't finding any laughter.

"Don't tempt me Tommy, I was moments away from calling a Lawyer after I found out you were going on a mission." She said with a growl and he could tell she wasn't bluffing.

"Alright, so maybe I should've told you but I didn't want you to worry about what would happened." Tommy said to her.

"Worry? I've been worried if I had to prepare a funeral dress on such short notice! I'm lucky none of my hair didn't turn grey I was so worried about what could happen." She said and her anger softened. "I didn't want to lose you again." She said her voice losing the strength from before.

Tommy seeing her put his arms on her shoulders. It had been three years since they had gotten back together and reignited the love and passion they had for one another back when he was first wearing Green and Zordon was still around. They had begun dating since they both lived close to one another at College and after Graduating had lived together.

Finally, three months ago he had proposed to her and she immediately said yes. They had gotten married in Angel Grove and the whole gang had come together: Jason the Best man, Trini who was married to Billy who had returned from Aquitar, Zack, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and all the others to celebrate the wedding of the two former Rangers.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want you to fret and be concerned about me. I wanted you to have a good time while I was gone and not worry about me. And look, I'm here in one piece aren't I?" The Green Dragon, White Tiger, and Red Zeo Ranger said to her and held out his arms to show he was alright.

"Well I did see some cute guys while you was gone by the pool." She said with a smile. "Just kidding, but if you do this again I swear I'll break your legs if you don't tell me cause I'm coming with you next time." She said to him.

"So I'm off the hook?" Tommy said hopefully as The two began walking away.

"I don't think so Mister Big shot Power Ranger. You still owe me a lot." Kim said to him dashing his hopes. "And there just so happens to be a mall nearby that has a sale on shoes and dresses. I think a day of shopping will be enough to balance it out."

"Aw man." Tommy lamented as he hated it when she took him shopping as they continued leaving.

"Hey Handsome." Kimberly said to him and he looked back at her as her anger had disappeared and her eyes had nothing but love in them. "I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Tommy said smiling as well and leaned down and kissed her. "C'mon let's continue our Honeymoon."

The married couple walked out of the Hangar. Watching on the group of fellow Red Rangers looked on at what they just saw.

"I don't believe it." Eric said looking on with a smirk as they left. "The almighty greatest Power Ranger ever is afraid of his Fiancée." He said with a chuckle.

"Just goes to show Rookies." Jason said to them. "Monsters got nothing on the little ladies." He said flashing a grin.

"Yeah, I gotta say he's gone down a bit in my eyes." Carter said as well. "I mean he can battle hundreds of monsters single handily but he's afraid of her?"

"Well I guess since he's not that makes me the Greatest Power Ranger ever then." Wes said with a smirk. "All I need now is a fan club."

"What in your dreams!" Andros called out.

"Hey I'm the one who destroyed Serpentera back on the moon!" Cole protested throwing his hat in there.

"Rookies raised in the wilds don't qualify." Jason said to him "You gotta fight Rita's best monsters before you can call yourself the greatest like yours truly."

"Ah my Q-Rex would tear all your Zords apart like it was nothing." Eric said

"No way, I'm the one who discovered new Galaxies!" Leo called out

"Wait, Wait," T.J. cut in. "Have I ever told you about the time I got cooked in a giant Pizza?

"Yes!"

The group of Reds all laughed at their joke and Tommy's expense. It was cut off one by one when a voice came from behind.

"Jason Lee Scott!"

"Theodore Jay Johnson!"

"Andros!"

"Leo Corbett!"

"Carter Grayson!"

"Wesley Collins!"

"Eric Myers!"

"Cole Evans!"

Slowly the group turned around to find several very unhappy former Pink and Yellow rangers glaring at them.

A/N: That's it for this story. Review please.


End file.
